


No Strings Attached

by Red_Dead



Series: No Strings Attached [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hate, M/M, Military AU, Porn, Smutt, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Military AU--Orginal insparation by lowaharts, please check out her story on tumblr.http://lowaharts.tumblr.comKeith does something that leaves him at the mercy of Lance. To keep Lance silent, Keith must do what Lance asks of him.*Warning one: There is sex in this. By clicking read, you understand this and that these character are over the age of 18 years.*Warning two: If you do not like, don't read.





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowaharts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lowaharts).



> This is a warning. Again, just in case you missed the first one. Once again, the characters in this story are over the age of 18. 20 years and up.
> 
> You can read part 2 here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499235

This is me, making sure you undestand the text. Go to chapter two, to read the story. Do not send hate, please. Comments are welcomed.


	2. No Strings Attached

The first time they had sex (if you could call it that), it really wasn’t planned. 

The mission had gone south, the target got away, people ended up wounded, words were said and the blame game came about.

“What were you thinking? I had him and you let him get away Lance!” Keith held the sniper up against the wall, using his forearm to pin his neck and make it hard for him to breath. 

Lance gave his smart ass smirk, even under the pressure he was in. It set a fire in Keith’s belly when he heard the sniper laugh at the situation he was in.

“I was on point. I had a clear shot. It was “you” who got in “my” way. If I hadn’t altered my rifle at the time, it would have been your head I shot, not nicking your arm…”

Keith was pissed. Pissed because Lance was right. How did he know he was right, because Shiro had grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him hard into the wall when he walked into headquarters. Keith was pissed, because he was powerless in that moment as his leader made it damn known infront of everyone, Red had failed. 

Yet here he was, blaming Lance for his own lack of discipline. 

Lance held up his hands, grabbing onto Keith’s arm that pinned him harder, causing Lance to gain some leverage so he could breath a little better, but Keith didn’t allow it, he just pressed harder. Keith took some satisfaction when he saw genuine fear swim in those dark blue eyes.

Lance dug his fingers into Keith’s forearm, drawing blood. He started kicking, but the silent killer knew what he was doing and easily avoided his frantic movements. The smile Keith gave Lance, scared him. The tears that started to well up in his eyes, was a mixture of fear and desperation. 

“Keith…*gasp* I...I can’t…”

Lance’s face was starting to grow flushed from the pressure. He was gasping, clawing and kicking to no avail. Once his eyes started to roll back, did Keith let Lance drop. 

Lance held his neck, his fingers covered in blood. He was breathing in air like he hadn’t before. He was coughing, trying to gain his surroundings. The tears in his eyes, dropped a few droplets, before he whipped them away. His bloodshot eyes, glared at Keith, who turned his back at him and just laughed. He laughed at how useless and helpless the sniper was. 

Lance hated that. He was not weak, far from it. He was just taken by surprise, anyone would be after entering their own apartment and being attacked in the dark by some homicidal maniac.

So it didn’t take long for Lance to grit his teeth and just tackle Keith from behind, well, at least he tried. Keith expect some retaliation, he wasn’t wrong there. He sidestepped, letting Lance catch empty air, before tripping him in the process. 

“Come on Lance, give it up. Like you can one up me.”

Lance glared up at his “teammate”, a smirk on his face as he turned over on his back with a gun in hand. Keith froze, not moving. This was Lance’s homebase, of course he would have guns littered around the area. Where he had had it hidden, Keith didn’t know. 

“What was that about “one up me”? I was already two steps ahead...” Lance calmed his breath, lowering his gun down to Keith’s leg and clipping him just above the thigh. The shock of it caused Keith to drop and hiss in pain as the hot brass grazed his leg. 

Lance’s cold eyes did not leave Keith’s body. He was not going to get any closer to the close combat fighter. He got up, breathing slowly so not to do something stupid and regret it later.

Keith held his leg, putting pressure on it.

“You fucking shot me! Twice in one day you damned asshole!” He may have been down for the count, be he could still fight and he knew Lance knew that.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t attacked me, you wouldn’t be bleeding on my damn kitchen floor and we could have left it at one. Now stop being so dramatic, it’s not life threatening.” Lance lowered his gun and walked backwards, making his way towards the lightswitch so he could see. 

Keith squinted his eyes as the bright lights assaulted him, but once he adjusted he turned his attention away from Lance, to his leg. He pulled his hand away to look at the damage and was pissed because he knew if he didn’t take care of it, it would be another scar left on his body because of Lance.

“ Damn, how am I going to explain this tomorrow….”

The dry laugh that escaped Lance’s lips didn’t set well with Keith at all.

“Oh, you think that’s your only problem. Keith, buddy, you are in for a damn rude awakening if you think that leg wound is your biggest problem. Breaking and entering, assault, dare I say attempted murder. I could go on about your anger issues, but that’s besides the point... ” Lance let out a heavy sigh, keeping an eye on Keith as he made his way over to a bread box. He opened it up and pulled out a med-kit. “Now, if you promise not to kill me, I’ll patch you up. If not…”

Keith ran his free hand through his sweaty hair, thinking over Lance’s offer. With the help of a chair, Keith pulled himself up and waddled over to Lance, leaving a trail of blood behind him. 

“What can I do to keep you quiet, other than slitting your throat.”

Keith watched as Lance motioned for him to jump on the kitchen counter, so he can start doing his handy work. Keith could tell Lance let him slide with that comment and Keith figured it was wise to keep his mouth shut. Keith leaned back, resting his hands on the counter and pulled himself up, ignoring the pain the best he could in both his leg and arm. 

“Take your pants off and I’ll think of something while I’m working…” Lance pulled his sleeves up over his elbows, before walking over to the sink to wash his hands with hot water and soap. Keith did as told, unbuckling his pants and slowly pulling his pants down to his ankles. He gave a nasty sneer as he saw the damage in full. His flesh was split and raw, but not deep. Lance knew where to hit without causing lasting damage. His arm on the other hand, was starting to hurt again. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had ripped open the stitches when he held Lance up against the wall. He also knew he had to wear long sleeves to hide the finger nail marks that marred him as well.

“Huh...I didn’t take you for a briefs guy.” Lance came back with a hydrogen peroxide in hand and made his way over, opening the bottle and without warning poured it down directly on the open wound, causing Keith to grit his teeth and hold tight to the counter he was sitting on. The blood and liquid mixed together, dripping down the counter and onto Keith’s pants. Keith glared at Lance, who capped the bottle and grabbed the kit.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did that hurt? It’s not fun being surprised like that, now is it?” He popped the kit open, with both thumbs and started humming. Keith was starting to wonder if he should really let Lance patch him up or not after that. So with uneasy eyes, he watched as Lance threaded the fish hooked shape needle and started to work his magic on Keith’s leg. 

He watched as Lance kneeled between his legs, resting one arm over his leg to steady Keith and to use his hand to pinch the flesh together. With his other, the one that held the too sharp needle, inched closer to his skin.

The needle entered pink flesh, pulling the thread through and pulled. With care and skill of a taylor, Lance was finished in under 15 minutes. Keith raised his eyebrows up to admire the skill Lance had. The taller man pushed himself up, leaving Keith still sitting on the counter, who moved his hips to get a better look.

“Not bad. Here I was afraid you’d use me as a pin cushion.” Keith went to touch it, but his hands were slapped away. Keith held his hands back, a pout on his face. Lance came back with a bandage and slapped it on him, causing Keith to comment again.

“I get it, you are still mad. Now stop irritating it more than it already is.” 

Lance walked back, looking Keith up and down before noticing his right arm. He sighed, returning to his kit. 

“Take your shirt off, I need to fix up your arm too. Might as well fix that while we are still here.” He muttered the last sentence under his breath. 

Keith crossed his arms, trying to play it off.

“It’s not that bad…” Keith lied, Lance knew it. Keith just didn’t want to be there any more, he just wanted to leave like a dog with his tail between his legs. He already knew things would only get worse tomorrow once his actions got back to Shiro and eventually, Allura.

“Stop being stubborn and let me help you. Like it or not, we have to work together. If you are not in top shape, means more work for me...and honestly, I don’t want anymore work.” Lance gave a deep frown, his expressive face was something Keith never really paid attention till now. If the situation wasn’t what it was, he would have cracked a joke. 

“Take off the damn shirt…”

Keith did as told, much to his displeasure. He pulled his shirt off, leaving Lance to suck in some air and hold it in. Keith glanced away, knowing that his teammate was probably taking in the view of all of his scars, all of his close calls and fuck ups. 

“You done looking…”

Lance woke up at whatever trance he was in and went to look at Keith’s arm. He pulled the damaged arm towards him, he was not amused by the stitches that criss crossed the upper arm. It left jagged edges. He went and grabbed a clean rag, along with a pair of scissors. 

“I’m just shocked at how crap the stitch work was. A lot of those scars could have been easily avoidable…” Lance broke into a smile when he heard a scoff escaped the smaller man's lips.“Oh, I take it that was your handywork then...hate to tell you this, but you suck.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious, tell me something else I don’t know.” Keith watched as Lance clipped away the stitches, a dark smile on his face as he was searching for the right words to say.

“I have an idea on how we can keep this little incident between us...no Black, no Princess. Just between you and me and the bullet in the wall. Hell, maybe it can even curve your pent up frustration...” The way Lance worded it, made Keith worried and excited at the same time. 

“What’s your idea to keep you quiet?” Keith could feel something mix inside him. It was the fear of the unknown. The sniper was good at finding something to make a target on and hitting its mark. 

The brunette worked in silence, letting Keith stew in waiting for Lance’s answer. The arm was another quick and easy job for Lance. One that was far better than Keith could ever do. The dark haired man looked at the stitches, before looking back at Lance who put a bandage on it.

Keith watched as Lance moved in, getting to close to his face. If Keith knew any better, it was like he was looking back at a snake. The smile Lance gave, was unnerving and cold.  
“I want you to be my fuck buddy.” 

The look of stupid came over Keith’s face like a wave of cold water.

“What?” Keith didn’t know if Lance was pulling his leg or not. Keith determined he wasn’t joking when Lance invaded more of his personal space.

“No strings attached of course. You fulfill my needs, I keep my mouth shut about tonight. Hell, like I said, you could even work out your frustrations on me. These are my terms. You can say no, I understand. But if you say yes….” Lance let his hands wander freely on Keith’s open thighs. “you must fuck me tonight.”

Keith was starting to place that feeling in his gut. It was there the moment he pinned Lance to the wall, it was there when Lance touched his body, it was there in that moment with Lance’s soft lips just mere inches away from his. It was lust. 

Keith moved his hands off the counter, running his hands through Lance’s hair, before pulling back hard, exposing Lance’s neck. Lance’s face mixed with fear and confusion, but quickly fell into a moan as Keith leaned forward and took a soft bite on his flesh. 

Keith started to pull at Lance’s shirt, wanting to take the material off as quick as possible. Lance pulled away, grabbing Keith by the hand and pulling him along towards his bedroom. Keith kicked off his pants and shoes as he walked along with Lance in a hasty rush. 

Lance let go of Keith’s hand, pulling his shirt off. He wasn’t able to recover from being temporarily blinded while doing the action. Keith shoved him onto the bed, pushing him down and pinning him underneath him. For a moment, Keith felt the pain in his arm and leg, but it was just a moment, before he went back to work on Lance. 

Lance’s long fingers traveled up and down Keith’s back, his flushed body screaming for more. The pants he wore had been too tight for a long time now. Since the moment he saw it was Keith who had pinned him to the wall. As if his prayers were answered, Keith unbuttoned his pants for him, freeing him of the growing pressure as he pulled the pants off with so much force, Lance’s shoes were discarded with them.

Save for his boxers, Lance was just as naked as Keith and soon, even more so. Keith reached his hands around the elastic of Lance’s boxers, ready to keep his end of the silent deal. Shaky hands cupped his face, forcing Keith to look at a lust filled Lance.

“I have condoms and lube in the dresser…” Keith was slightly upset to know that Lance was so prepared for an event like this. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder how many partners he had bedded before him. Keith could at least respect that Lance liked safe sex. 

Keith reached over, feeling his member throbbing in his briefs. He found a familiar feel of a packet that held the condom. The lube not far behind. He pulled his briefs down, kicking them off somewhere. His member painfully erect, much to Lance’s joy. Before Keith could even open the package, Lance moved, placing his hands on Keith’s dick, stroking it back and forth.

“Fuck!” Keith let out a cry. Lance was far from done, me moved his lips to Keith’s swollen tip, sucking slightly, before slowly taking Keith’s full length into his mouth. Lance looked up at Keith as he started to bob his head back and forth, nearly making Keith lose it. Keith moved his hands, placing them on Lance’s shoulders before pushing him down again, pulling him away from something he was determined to do again. The look of annoyance was on Lance’s face as he was forced down quickly vanished as Keith opened the condom wrapper and sliding the latex over his throbbing heat. 

After that, Keith grabbed Lance’s boxers again and pulled them off. He had to hold back a smirk, because he was thicker than Lance, just not as long. With lube in hand, Keith pushed the liquid out, covering his hand and rubbing it over Lance’s fuck hole. The slight stimulation made Lance moun. Keith dropped the lube, with his hand free, grabbed Lance’s left ankle and rested it on Keith’s shoulder. With his lubed hand, he explored Lance’s entrance, placing one finger in and pulling out. It wasn’t long before he added his second finger, this time getting more of a reaction out of Lance. With his other hand, Keith started to pump his own member, ready for the feeling. Each time Keith reached deeper, went faster. It wasn’t long before Keith said fuck it and pulled his fingers out. 

Lance let out broken whimpers and pants. His hands gripped the sheets below him. He let his leg fall away from Keith’s shoulder as he pulled his legs open. His eyes swam, lost in the sex crazed notion. Keith leaned forward, finding the the bite mark he left on him earlier and sucked hard. Lance arched his back, letting Keith take him in one swift moment. 

Keith broke the barrier and rammbed hard, grunting and panting. He nails digging deep into Lance’s back. He was pleasantly surprised at how deep he went, before he started to move his hips. The momentum was slow at first, but quickly speed up. The slapping sound of flesh pounding flesh, mixed in with Lance’s soft cries of “fuck” over and over again. 

Keith was not gentle, he did not hold back as he pounded away, leaving marks in his wake. Lance tried catching his breath, but he couldn’t. He was too lost, too needy. His own erection was ready to burst and he hadn’t touched it it. Lance only opened his eyes when Keith pulled out, leaving him to feel empty.

“Turn over. You wanted me to fuck you…”

Lance pushed his abused body up, shaking when he was turning. His ass was up in the air, as Keith pushed down his head into the mattress. Lance was able to catch Keith’s eye, letting his words flow freely.

“You can take the condom off now if you want…” Lance let in a shaking breath, before grasping the blanket below him. He closed his eyes as he heard Keith slid the condom off. Keith preferred it this way, less of a hassle, but he didn’t mind using one either if his partner wanted one. Now that Lance no longer wanted one, meant Keith had free range to do as he pleased.

Lance sucked in a deep breath as he felt Keith’s hand wrap around his penis and start stroking it. It was almost distracting him from Keith’s second go, seating himself balls deep into Lance’s anal cavity, his tip hitting Lance’s prostate. Lance’s mind went white, as Keith started moving again, this time without restrictions. 

The bed rocked back and forth, squeaking with every forceful motion. Lance let his voice let out “ah” over and over again, before he felt himself cum and his penis to grow lax. Keith remained deep in him, giving two more forced and deep humps, before releasing his seed deep inside. Keith remained inside for a moment longer, gaining his ground, before pulling out and letting Lance go.

Lance laid curled up, pulling his legs close. Keith’s semon slowly dripping out. A sex daised smile graced his lips as he looked at Keith’s back. Lance let out a playful hum.

“I guess that’s a yes. I was please…” Lance pushed himself up, but he noticed he couldn’t really move his legs as well as he thought he could. “I’d show you the door, but in my current state…”

Keith looked over his shoulder, his eyes looked empty. Lance saw that but ignored it. Keith stood up, looking for his clothes that he lost on his way to Lance’s room. He found his underwear and pulled them on. He made his way to the bedroom door, he gave one last look at Lance, thinking over his words.

“Like you said, no strings attached, your terms…”

Lance turned his back, covering himself in soiled sheets as he laid down. He closed his eyes with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep by end of the deal. Catch you in my scope another time Keith…”

The slightly smaller man turned his head away and walked out of the room. Lance could hear him walk around, picking up his pants and his shoes, pulling them up and place them on. Last was the shirt, pulled up backwards and inside out. One last hasty walk, before the front door open and closed. The footsteps stomping away down the hallway and fading away in the night.

Lance finally opened his eyes. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his legs. He started laughing, which led to slight sobs. He whispered alone in the dark.

“I’m so fucking stupid…”

And he cried until sleep took him away from feeling so dirty, so broken, so lost, so unloved.

***

Keith stood in the shower, letting the hot water wash off Lance’s smell. With a lowered head, he let the steam rise and cloud up the room, so he could get lost in it like he was lost in his own head. After his high, his arm and leg were throbbing, but he found out he didn’t mind it as much as the thought we would. 

He couldn’t help but run his fingers over the waterproofed bandages and smile. They were Lance’s marks and for once, he had scars he didn’t regret.

And that’s where Keith caught himself. His heart froze, his eyes empty. Lance’s words played in his head. Keith let out a little laugh, not sure if he was crying or not.

“Right...no strings attached…says the guy who stitched me up…” 

And he clenched his fist, slammed it into the tile wall, leaving a cracked panel in his anger driven state. 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do a sequel if it's in demand. Let me know in comments.
> 
> (UPDATE, THERE WILL BE A PART 2, I GOT THE OKAY TO WRITE IT!)
> 
> please go to lowaharts on tumblr and follow her. This is her AU and she needs all the love, I'm just a writer playing in her world.


End file.
